We completed a prospective metabolic pathway utilization screen in the pre-clinical model of cGVHD. This was accomplished through mass spectrometry studies. Having identified several key metabolites perturbed in cGVHD, we employed hyperpolarized metabolites for imaging in the pre-clinical model. Additional experiments involving mass spectrometry and other analytical methods of metabolite measurement are ongoing (some completed). Metabolic imaging for patients undergoing hematopoietic stem cell transplantation is currently under development.